Jueves 11 de Marzo
by 3DiTh-McBl4cK-H0w'Sh3a
Summary: TODOS HUMANOS: Nessie esta enamorada de un chico al que conocio en la universidad, pero no sabe como se llama. Algo le indica a él que debe presentarse con ella... despues de hablar ella termina amandolo. inspirada en Jueves-La Oreja de Van Gog OnE-ShOt


**JUEVES**

**Pv. Nessie**

Me desperté tranquilamente, me estire un poco y vi el reloj, me sorprendí al ver que solo tenía una hora para llegar a la universidad… la llamada de mi madre hace unas horas hizo que se me fuera el sueño y tarde tiempo en conciliarlo de nuevo. Todo por una extraña corazonada de tía Alice.

Me levante y corrí a la regadera, me di un regaderazo rápido y tome lo primero de mi guardarropa, me maquille suavemente, no tuve oportunidad de secarme el cabello, solo lo agarre con una cola de caballo. Tome mis cosas y salí corriendo al subterráneo.

Llegue a las 8:30 apenas a tiempo para tomar el directo, pero no fue así cuando estaba llegando este ya había salido… así que tenía que tomar el próximo, que me dejaba a unas calles más de mi universidad.

Cuando llego me puse en la parte de atrás del lado izquierdo, me puse a escuchar mi música mientras el tren se ponía en marcha

**Pv. Jacob**

Ni el estúpido de Quil ni Embry me despertaron, me había quedado dormido en la sala estudiando y no me despertaron, esto lo iban a pagar muy caro.

Llegue justo a las 8:30 para tomar el tren que me dejaba en la estación que esta frente a la universidad. Cuando llegue solo se veía la parte trasera del tren… lo había perdido, ahora si llegaría tarde… de pronto recordé que el próximo tren me deja a solo calles del campus, ese tomaría…

Cuando llego entre y me metí al vagón, del lado derecho de la parte trasera, siempre me sentaba en esos lugares, en el centro estaría demasiado apretado…

Encendí mi reproductor de música, pero no tenía batería, la olvide recargar anoche… demonios…

De repente comencé a escuchar una canción, más bien dicho la canción…

_And I'd give up forever to touch you  
Cause I know that you feel me somehow  
You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be  
And I don't want to go home right now_

_And all I can taste is this moment  
And all I can breathe is your life  
Cause sooner or later it's over  
I just don't want to miss you tonight_

_And I don't want the world to see me  
Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am_

Creía que era el único que la conocía por aquí, comencé a buscar de donde provenía… cuando me di cuenta de donde provenía me sorprendí aun mas, pues quien la escuchaba era más ni menos que ella, no sabía cómo se llamaba, pero me la había topado en la universidad en unas ocasiones, pero no sabía cómo se llamaba, solo que creo que todavía no se da cuenta de mi presencia, pues se podría decir que estaba enamorado de ella desde el primer día que la vi. Para mi sonaba demasiado cursi esta situación, pero era la verdad, de ahí a que esta canción fuera mi favorita.

**Pv. Nessie**

El tren comenzó a vaciarse poco a poco a cada estación que pasábamos…

Cuando solo quedan unos pocos levante la vista de mi cuaderno donde estaba haciendo unas anotaciones y fue cuando me percate que estaba al lado mío el chico que me gustaba desde hacia tiempo, me había topado con él en la cafetería y en la biblioteca y en… bueno varias veces… solo compartía la clase de literatura con él, pero de algo estaba segura… estaba perdidamente enamorada de él… lo mire detenidamente y estaba tarareando una canción, puse mucha atención y no podía diferenciar cual era, repentinamente volteo a verme y me congelé… no podía apartar la vista de él, sus misteriosos ojos negros me atraparon, sacudí la cabeza y volví la vista a mi cuaderno, con una ligero rubor en mis mejillas.

No quería imaginarme lo que él pensó de mí, quedarse viendo a la gente que no conoces en el tren es de muy mala educación, (N/A: ¿o no les molesta que se les queden viendo?) "¿y si piensa que soy metiche? ¿Y si piensa que tengo una ligera obsesión con él? ¿Y si…?" de repente cuando menos me lo espere ya había llegado a la estación en la que debería bajarme…

Enseguida que paro me baje casi corriendo, en parte por la tardanza y por Jacob… no quería que pesara mal de mí.

Estaba tratando de conseguir un taxi cuando…

—¿Disculpa? —dijo una voz agitada detrás de mí.

—¿Sí? —voltee un poco apenada.

—Soy Jacob Black, pero me puedes decir Jake —se presentó y me extendió la mano.

—Reneesme Cullen, pero me puedes decir Nessie —le tome la mano y una extraña corriente eléctrica recorrió mi cuerpo y se me hizo la piel de gallina, por fin sabia el nombre de este misterioso chico que me robaba el aliento con su sonrisa… Tal vez este mal día que estaba teniendo su lado bueno, y me está recompensando de algún modo.

—¿Te molesta si te acompaño a la universidad? —se ofreció un poco nervioso.

—No, pero estaba a punto de tomar un taxi —me disculpe.

—Oh… —dijo un poco triste.

—Oh, pero podemos compartirlo —"demonios Nessie" ¿Cómo pude decir eso…?

—No quiero molestar, nos veremos después… —se encogió los hombros.

—No, claro que no molestas… —me sonrojé un poco.

—bueno… —levantó la mano y pidió el taxi.

Me abrió la puerta y subí, el se sentó a mi lado, conversamos un poco, él también venia de Estados Unidos, vivía con sus dos amigos y otras cosas, después llegamos y él se ofreció a pagarlo. Nos despedimos y nos fuimos a nuestras clases, en el descanso…

—¿Te puedo esperar a la salida? —me preguntó Jake cariñosamente.

—Seguro, pero salgo noche… —me disculpe— si quieres mañana, salgo más temprano… —le sugerí.

—No me molesta esperarte… salgo a las 5… tengo algunas cosas que hacer y regreso por ti… ¿está bien? —se noto preocupado.

—Está bien, salgo a las 8, te veo luego —me acerque a él para despedirme de beso, pero me moví un poco y nuestros labios se rozaron un poco por la orilla. Me aleje un poco de él y había un extraño brillo en sus ojos, tal vez si siente algo por mi…

Eran las 5:15 p.m. (N/A: supongamos 15 min. es el tiempo que se tardo Jake para regresar a la estación) y un estruendo resonó a lo lejos, todos los del salón nos preocupamos y nos asomamos por la ventana, había una gran nube de humo y polvo que salía del subterráneo, probablemente algo extraño habría ocurrido, eso solo significaba algo malo, instintivamente pensé en Jake, ¿le tomaría este tiempo llegar ahí? "demonios Nessie, ¿y para que tienes su celular?" Tome mis cosas y busque mi celular… marque rápidamente su número y lo pegue a mi oreja, "lo sentimos el numero que usted marco está apagado o fuera del servicio…" puede escuchar a cambio, metí mis cosas rápidamente y salí corriendo de la escuela corrí.

"Por favor que no haya estado ahí, él no… apenas hoy por fin hablamos y no puede estar pasando esto… no, no puede ser posible…" me repetía una y otra vez en mi cabeza, las lagrimas ya comenzaban a recorrer mis mejillas… estaba corriendo los más rápido que podía, no había ningún taxi cerca y en las calles la gente gritaba y corría alejándose del lugar… en definitiva algo estaba pasando, algo muy malo. Me faltaban unas calles para llegar, cuando vi la figura de Jake correr asía mi…

—¡Jake…! —grité eufóricamente contenta entre sollozos.

—Nessie —dijo el más calmado. Instintivamente lo abracé fuertemente y él me correspondió.

—Oh Jake, pensé que algo malo te había ocurrido —hablé contra su pecho.

—Me hubiera pasado, solo que se me olvido algo en la escuela y regresaba cuando eso paso —me dijo poniendo una mano en mi espalda y otra en mi nuca, apretándome contra él.

—No sabes cuan preocupada estaba, marque a tu celular y no contestaste y me preocupé todavía más —dije atropellando las palabras.

—Calma Nessie, calma todo está bien —susurró en mi oído.

Me separe un poco de él y me alce de puntillas y estruje mis labios fuertemente con los suyos, nuestras bocas se movieron juntas de un modo frenético. Sus manos se desplazaron contra mi espalda, enviando escalofríos por mi espina.

—Nessie, se que te sonara extraño, pero llevo tiempo enamorado de ti, queriéndote, amándote y no soportaría el hecho de perderte.

—Jake yo… te amo… —dije completamente feliz y lo volví a besar, esta vez fue suave y despacio.

Tal vez el mundo se estaría cayendo alrededor nuestro, pero yo estaba con la persona que mas amaba y nada mas importaba…

FIN

****

**Espero que les guste… mientras esperan los otros capítulos de mis otras historias, disculpen si no actualizo pronto, pero solo cuento con a lo mucho tres horas diarias para escribir y no me llegan las ideas… jejeje…**

**Este fic, está inspirado en la canción de la Oreja de Van Gog… jueves creo… jejeje… **

**Enjoy…**

**Cuídense... Bye...**

**3D!Th Bl4cK**


End file.
